


Adronitis

by ivegg (ivster)



Series: The Dictionary of Obscure Sorrows [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Best Friends, Feelings, Friends to Lovers, Kageyama Tobio is a Dork, Karasuno Family, M/M, Someone Help These Dorks, dictionary of obscure sorrows
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 21:55:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8118919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivster/pseuds/ivegg
Summary: n. frustration with how long it takes to get to know someone—spending the first few weeks chatting in their psychological entryway, with each subsequent conversation like entering a different anteroom, each a little closer to the center of the house—wishing instead that you could start there and work your way out, exchanging your deepest secrets first, before easing into casualness, until you’ve built up enough mystery over the years to ask them where they’re from, and what they do for a living.





	

**Author's Note:**

> my first time writing kagehina lmao sorry

It's halfway through his second year of highschool when Hinata realizes he doesn’t know Kageyama nearly half as well as he thought. With Ennoshita as captain, and Tanaka as vice captain Karasuno is an indomitable force. Clearing the path to Nationals, crushing those teams who once snickered at them.

 

He and Kageyama are an invincible duo, smashing through the opponent's blocks and scoring countless points. All of their blood, sweat and, tears has started to pay off.

 

During a practice match against Aoba Johsai Kageyama begins to act differently. Like something was off. Ennoshita calls for a timeout, and Hinata beelines for Kageyama. The setter has grown since first year, his height has never been intimidating until the moment Hinata pushes against Kageyama’s chest.

 

“What the hell is going on?”

 

Kageyama looks at Hinata with ice in his eyes, the blood in Hinata’s veins freezes yet Kageyama doesn’t speak.

 

“Is it because Oikawa-san is watching from the stands?”

 

Kageyama grunts but continues to stare at his shoes, Hinata looks up at Oikawa-san. He’s standing beside the old ace from Aoba Johsai-- Iwaizumi. Both males have a warm look on their faces as they watch their old team. Iwaizumi rubs Oikawa’s back as Oikawa says words Hinata cannot hear.

 

Kageyama looks up at his old senpai and his scowl deepens. He had thought that Kageyama had made his peace with Oikawa, Hinata doesn’t get it.

 

“I’m not playing for the rest of the practice match, it doesn’t count anyways so it doesn’t matter.”

 

Hinata watches Kageyama walk off the court and talk to Ennoshita who nods his head understandingly and substitutes in a first year. Kageyama doesn’t sit on the bench and instead walks directly to the locker room.

 

Hinata tries to stay focused however they lose the next two sets and he blames himself. After bowing to Aoba Johsai Hinata wastes no time in heading to the locker room. He finds Kageyama sitting on a bench staring off into space, lost in thought. His dark hair, still damp and his shirtless torso still littered with water droplets.

 

Hinata does his best not to stare as he sits down, across from Kageyama. He reaches out and places a hand gingerly on Kageyama’s bicep but Kageyama flinches back and the ugly look is back on his face again.

 

Hinata’s brows furrow.

 

“Kageyama what’s wrong?”

 

Kageyama pulls on his shirt which had been resting atop his lap. He stands, shoulders his bag and walks out of the locker room. Hinata can’t help but feel disappointed, a pit begins to form in the bottom of his stomach-- filling itself with old anxieties and worn insecurities.   

 

He doesn’t see Kageyama until morning practice next Monday. They work together, practicing with Hinata’s aim and control. They don’t speak much while they practice, save for Kageyama giving small corrections and suggestions.

 

Something within their dynamic has broken, Hinata knows this. Yet he doesn’t know what has changed.

 

He spends the school day trying and failing to get Kageyama’s attention, even during their lunch period he hunts the grounds searching for his close friend who has seemingly disappeared. Hinata resigns in his search and instead eats lunch beside Yamaguchi, Tsukki and Yachi.

 

He's quite annoyed by the time afternoon practice rolls around, and he can’t control his frustration when Kageyama doesn’t show up. Hinata storms off the court and up into the clubroom where he throws all of his stuff haphazardly into his gym bag, he's barely able to pull the zipper closed.

 

He shoots Kageyama a quick text, but rolls his eyes when he receives no response. He walks off the school property and heads to Kageyama’s neighborhood. It's a short and beautiful walk and before he realizes it he’s knocking on Kageyama’s front door. It takes a few moments for Kageyama to open the door and when he does, Hinata gasps.

 

Kageyama’s eyes are puffy and red, evidence that he’s been crying, along with his blotchy face. However Hinata can tell that he’s trying to hide it, so he doesn’t bring attention to it. Instead Kageyama breaks the tense silence first.

 

“What do you want?”

 

His voice is raw and rough, and it takes Hinata a moment to respond.

 

“I want to talk to you. Something is clearly going on with you, and I wanted to let you know that we’re friends so you can always confide in me and I won’t judge.”

 

Kageyama scoffs, the same ugly look returning to his face.

 

“Oh yeah, if we’re such good friends what's my favourite color?”

 

Hinata makes an exasperated face and throws his hands up into the air

 

“What has that got to do with anything?”

 

Kageyama takes a step towards Hinata, a hard set frown upon his lips.

 

“How can you call yourself my friend if you can’t even answer a simple question like that--”

 

Hinata shoves his small hands against Kageyama’s chest, pushing him back into his house and Kageyama falls onto his bottom. He looks up at Hinata with malice.

 

“Stop it Kageyama! I don't care what your favourite color is!”

 

Kageyama laughs bitterly as he looks up to Hinata.

 

“So you don't care, huh, some _friend_ you are.”

 

Hinata takes a step forward and glares angrily at him, his hands are clenched into tight fists at his sides and he’s shaking.

 

“That's _not_ what I mean! I mean that it doesn’t matter right now, because you’re clearly upset about something. Was it something I did? Was it the fact that you had to see Oikawa and Iwaizumi at the practice match?”

 

Kageyama stands to his full height and towers over Hinata as he crowds into his space.

 

“You talk as if you _know_ everything about me, when clearly you don’t. So just do me a favour and stop.”

 

Hinata yells in frustration. They haven’t had a fight like this in over a year and his nerves are fraying.

 

“I don’t know everything about you, but I do know that when you’re genuinely happy your smile is beautiful and the corners of your eyes crinkle. I know that you’re a terrible cook but somehow you always manage to prepare the cutest and most delicious onigiri. I know that you like to wear mismatched socks, and on days when we have an official match you put on a different deodorant.”

 

Hinata takes a breath of air and Kageyama looks almost bewildered.

 

“So sure, I don’t know some stuff about you, but I know about the important stuff. The stuff you’re passionate about, the stuff that you probably don’t even notice about yourself. But I notice these things because I care about you Kageyama. Why can’t you see that.”

 

Hinata is on the verge of tears as his hands twist in Kageyama’s shirt, they’re both shaking. The air between them is thick and silent, as they both process the words Hinata just spoke.

 

Large tears roll down Kageyama’s red cheeks. Hinata looks up so fast, he nearly snaps his neck.

 

“I was jealous.”

 

Kageyama speaks, his voice still harsh and rough but just above a whisper. He sounds as if he’s about to break, so Hinata holds him. He wraps his warm arms around Kageyama.

 

“Of Oikawa, I was jealous of him.”

 

Hinata doesn’t speak, he only squeezes his arms tighter around Kageyama.

 

“Because of him and Iwaizumi, of their relationship together.”

 

Kageyama is seemingly done speaking so Hinata pulls his head back and raises an eyebrow at him.

 

“Was it because of their perfect trust in one and other?”

 

Kageyama nods his head, but then also shakes it.

 

“Not entirely, they’ve been friends for so long and it was only natural for them to have _perfect trust_. I’m jealous of their relationship.”

 

The second sentence is barely spoken above a whisper so Hinata isn’t sure that he heard Kageyama correctly. But he unwraps his arms from around Kageyama’s torso and takes a step back, only to put his hands on his hips.

 

“Well if you want to be best friends, I’m here.”

 

Kageyama’s face burns, redder than anything Hinata has ever seen. Kageyama is looking in any direction except towards Hinata.

 

“That’s not what I meant dumbass,”

 

Kageyama sighs and wipes his face, of course Hinata wouldn’t make it easy for him.

 

“They’re more than just _best friends_. They’re together.”

 

Hinata’s mouth is dry as his heart rate quickens.

 

 _Finish your thought Tobio_. Hinata’s mind screams at him.

 

“I like you, dumbass Hinata.”

 

Hinata wants to jump and scream and laugh and cry. But he settles with just smiling at Kageyama, a rosy blush on his cheeks.

 

“Is this what everything was about? Why you were so upset and distant? Why didn’t you talk to me?”

 

Kageyama turns away from Hinata and faces the interior of his family home, his face burns red.

 

“Because I was afraid.”

 

Hinata laughs wildly, as he reaches a hand out to turn Kageyama back towards him.

 

“As if I wouldn’t like you back.”

 

He threads their fingers together and beams. Sure he doesn’t know everything about Kageyama but Kageyama doesn’t know everything about him either. However they do know the important stuff, everything else shall come with time.

**Author's Note:**

> my [tumblr](http://haikyuugarbagecan.tumblr.com/)
> 
> theres so much dialogue lmao im so srry


End file.
